Her Worst Nightmare
by Shadowwolf08
Summary: The greatest weakness she'd ever known: fear. She held two precious lives in her very hands now, and she never thought she'd see this day. She knew what this would turn into. She would be wrapped around his little finger, if she wasn't already. Inner Moka/Tsukune.


**Hello, guys. **** This is my second Rosario+Vampire fanfic. I'm currently taking a break from my Rosario+Vampire novel, Dreams, Changes, and a Vampire. This little one-shot just came to me one day, and I just had to write it. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rosario+Vampire, or any of its characters. T_T

**Summary: **The greatest weakness she'd ever known: fear. She held two precious lives in her very hands now, and she never thought she'd see this day. She knew what this would turn into. She would be wrapped around his little finger, if she wasn't already. Inner Moka/Tsukune.

**Warnings: **Nothing really note-worthy, just a mild description of pregnancy themes.

Her Worst Nightmare

Moka Akashiya yawned slightly as she slowly made her way over to the window of the infirmary room, desperately resisting the pained groan that wished to escape her after such a long, sleepless night. The pale moonlight shown down through the window, bathing the room in an eerie silver light, illuminating the vampiress's long silver hair as she gazed out the window briefly into the vacant school courtyard. Glancing over her shoulder at the clock fixed to the wall, she grimaced when she saw that it read three thirty a.m. It was then that she turned her attention to the small, blue bundle clutching tightly to her chest. He was peering up at her with such trusting, chocolate eyes: his eyes. The vampiress shivered lightly, her gaze turning softer than it already was. He looked just like him. The vampiress spared a quick glance at the young man sleeping in the chair next to her, now vacant, bed, the lock on his wrist gleaming in the dim light.

After hours of labor, she had finally given birth to their first child; their beautiful son. Tsukune had never once left her side during the whole process. Sure, the nurse had tried to force him from the room until baby was born, but he had stood his ground, refusing to budge from her bedside. God, she loved him! The vampiress felt her crimson eyes sting with unshed tears as she held their baby tighter to herself. She was still getting used to all these new feelings swirling around inside her. She had to admit that she was honestly afraid. She held two precious lives in her very hands now, and she never thought she'd see this day. She knew what this would turn into. She would be wrapped around his little finger, if she wasn't already. Pulling back slightly, she gazed back down at her new son. Becoming mates with Tsukune had been an experience that she never thought would happen. And now, here they were, in the school infirmary with their first child almost a year later.

During their fight with Fairy Tale, Moka had never thought they'd make it. She had thought for sure that Tsukune wasn't going to make it. She had been so frightened, confused, and…angry. When she thought that Tsukune was going to die, she had felt more fear than she had ever felt in her whole life. When he had refused to leave her side, choosing to fight alongside her despite the obvious danger, she had been confused. After all she had brought on him, after turning him into the monster that he was and dooming him to wear the holy-lock to seal the dangerous shinso blood inside him, he still chose to follow her. When Gyokuro had scoffed so scathingly at Tsukune's alleged fate, she had burned with a rage she hadn't felt in years. It was in that moment that the silver-haired vampiress knew that she could no longer deny the obvious: she was in love. As soon as Gyokuro was finally brought down, and Alucard forced into slumber again, at the cost of her rosary, she had given him the only precious thing she had left to give: her heart. She had kissed him as if her very life depended on it, two years' worth of suppressed emotions and denial finally catching up to her. She hadn't cared if the others saw them. In that moment, she and Tsukune were the only two individuals that even existed.

Moka smiled, a shiver running down her spine at the memory. He had been so shocked. Reaching up, she placed a hand against her, now bare, neck. The vampiress sighed. It honestly felt strange to not feel the black leather collar. The damage to the rosary had been too great this time, and sacrificing it had been the only way to gain the strength needed to force that horrible, blood-thirsty monster back into eternal slumber. Unfortunately, the battle had not been without its casualties. They had been unable to rescue Akasha from within Alucard, and Kahlua had lost her life as well. Aqua had survived, but just barely, and was currently living peacefully in their father's castle as she waited for Moka's days of high school to come to an end. She popped in from time to time, and she still appeared to be jealous of Tsukune's presence in her 'beloved little sister's' life, but she posed no real threat.

The vampiress was brought out of her reminiscing by a whimpering gurgle from the bundle in her arms. Giving a soft smile, she unbuttoned the first five buttons of her white shirt, granting him access to what would be his primary food-source for several weeks to come. Eventually, he would require the addition of blood for further nourishment. There was definitely no denying that he was a vampire. His aura was already so strong for being so tiny. Moka smiled. Six pounds and three ounces was all that he weighed. The silver-haired vampiress gave a contented sigh as she continued to nurse their new son, leaning down to rest her lips against his warm forehead. She had been mildly surprised to find that he had hair already. It was thin, but was a beautiful, luscious brown.

_Just like Tsukune_, she mused to herself fondly. Sensing a presence behind her, she smiled. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was when she felt the gentle arms wrap around her waist, tugging her back into a warm, firm chest.

"Hi, Moka," he whispered warmly into her ear, sending tingles down her spine.

The silver-haired vampiress felt her cheeks instantly warm with a faint blush, her smile only widening. It was crazy how, even now, he could still affect her so. Oh, she was definitely wrapped around his finger, and it would be no different with their son. She just knew that if he were to look at her with those big brown eyes that were so much like his father's, she wouldn't be able to deny him anything. He would be such a spoiled child. The thought caused her to give a light chuckle. Tsukune would fair no better than her in that department.

"Hello yourself, Tsukune," she whispered back, feeling him rest his chin on her shoulder so that he could peer down at their son.

Tsukune smiled. He was a father, a privilege he had only dared to dream of before. He had been so ecstatic just to have Moka return his love, but when she had come to him eight months ago and told him that she was pregnant, he had felt like he was walking on air. Sure, he was petrified, but he was positive that, as long as they were together, they could overcome any obstacle that may stand in their way. They had defeated Fairy Tale, for crying out loud!

"I love you," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the mate-mark on the right side of her neck.

Moka felt another shiver tingle down her spine and smiled warmly. It was truly frightening how much he had managed to soften her.

"I love you too," she whispered in reply.

The pair stood like that for hours, simply basking in this new closeness that only they shared as they watched the sun rise on their new life: a life they would share together. No matter what life had in store for them, they would face it together. No matter where one went, the other would follow. Never again would they ever allow themselves to be separated. They would raise their son with more love than most were ever fortunate enough to know. They were still uncertain of how things were going to play out with her family, or his for that matter, but no longer were they afraid. They had each other, and that is what mattered. With the addition of their son, they were truly a family now, a family whose life had just begun.

**A/N: Just a short little one-shot that made my day. I certainly hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it up. This is a lot shorter than I usually write, but I still think it gets its point across. Until next time! **


End file.
